Felonius Gru/Trivia
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} *Gru's first name is Felonius according to his family tree. **However, in his public profile, Gru's first name is spelled as "Felonious", as shown on Miss Hattie's computer. *It is known that he started balding before the age of 40, and he still had lots of hair at some point during his life. *Gru's birthdate is June 19, 1960. *Gru's e-mail is BaldandBeautiful@grumail.com *Gru apparently has Dave and Stuart on speed dial, as shown on the telephone he keeps in his office. *It was revealed that Gru wears a smiley face pattern printed boxer shorts when his pants were pulled off by a minion during his heist at Vector's fortress. As of Despicable Me 3, he wears a skull printed black boxer shorts which is the opposite of his boxers when he stole the shrink ray at Vector's fortress. *Gru and Steve Carell look somewhat alike, as shown when Steve Carell appeared dressed as him on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. *Gru seems to be very wealthy, as indicated that he pays each of the minions wages, and there are over 10,000 minions. Although, it is also indicated that much of his money comes from the Bank. However, his source of income in Despicable Me 2 is unknown before he became an agent of AVL. *Gru shares some characteristic features with the current version of Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, a villain of Sonic the Hedgeho''g series. *Gru shares some characteristic features with the Dreamworks character Megamind from an eponymous film. Both are introduced as villains and end up being the hero of their respective movies, both have great intellect they use to create high tech weapons and gadgets and while Gru has an army of Minions at hand, Megamind's most trustworthy and loyal ally is a talking fish in a robotic body called Minion; Megamind also had a horde of small, airborne "Brain Bots" as his servants and helpers. *Gru bears some resemblance to an Emperor Penguin, which is known for the father's tendency to protect and nurture its offspring very well, such as the case for his minions and adopted daughters. *He also bears some resemblance to Batman villain Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, right down to their vaguely bird-like appearances. *Gru's name was initially spelled as "Groo" in the developing stages of Despicable Me.Early concept art by Sergio Pablos. *Some early concept art of "Groo" resembled Jafar, the main antagonist of Disney's ''Aladdin. *When getting zapped the first time by a Lipstick Taser, Gru (later Antonio during a dance party with Gru's daughter) performs some of the late Michael Jackson dance as part of the late King of Pop's tribute. *When Gru was attacked by Polito during his and Lucy's sneak in at the Salsa and Salsa restaurant, the chicken worms his way underneath Gru's shirt and explodes out of his chest. This is a nod to the movie Alien and its famous "chestburster" scene. *Gru does have some resemblance to Ernst Stavro Blofeld of The James Bond Film Series. *Gru and his mother are also shown earlier in Minions at Villain-Con, where Gru appears to be purchasing his freeze-ray gun from Dr. Nefario. There, Gru also spotted Stuart, one of the lead Minions who are looking for the new boss. **He and his mom are both shorter than average people, even Nefario is also taller than him that time. *Gru has been a super villain since he was at least 8 years old, seen when he froze Scarlet Overkill and stole Queen Elizabeth's crown in 1968. This was also when the Minions respect him and he became their new boss since then. *He met Dr. Nefario in his youth after he created a science fair project that caught his attention.[https://twitter.com/cincopedia/status/702366909812117504 Despicable Me writer Cinco Paul on Twitter.] *A DNA test revelated more detailed information about Gru including:Despicable Me 3ad from 23andMe **Having an ancestry consisting of 55.7% Freedonian, 18.2% Balkan, 10.1% Sardinian, 6.8% Native American, 2.6% Japanese, and 6.6% Middle Eastern. **Having 312 Neanderthal variants, more than 77% of the Minions. **Being lactose intolerant. References